1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kite ship actuated by wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ship is actuated by wind, but related parts and structures are complicated, therefore it is difficult to operate the conventional ship.
CN Patent Publication No. 86201968U discloses a kite capable of flying in the sky automatically, and this kite is an airplane toy comprised of plastic pieces, and the plastic pieces are connected together by ways of a heat connecting machine, forming a hydrogen kite. The kite includes an air balloon with a hole to spray air to the kite, actuating the kite to move.
CN Patent Publication No. 1256164A discloses a light kite comprised of al least one balloon and a body, wherein the balloons are connected on the kite or fixed on the kite by using a net cover or fixed in a cavity or a frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.